Love is 30'000 ft in the air
by Otpeeing
Summary: A story of the budding romance between Happy Quin and Toby Curtis (quintis), while working together in a team trying to stop a terrorist attack on a famous american landmark. Lots of love, big words, even bigger egos and sarcasm.
1. love is 30'000 feet in the air (part 1)

**Hello I'm a bit of a Noob here so if you could tell me your opinions on this it would be greatly appreciated. (Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of these characters.)**

She'd grown to be a part of his soul, Toby thought as he watched Happy working on her motorcycle. He never thought anyone could be more important to him than his ex-fiancée, he was prepared to spend the rest of his life with the woman but somehow fate had mixed its way into his life and he had ended up here with his quirky, perfectly dysfunctional family named Scorpion.

He loved watching Happy work. It was the only time she looked totally at peace. He loved the way she would practically reveal what she was thinking with her facial expressions, if she was confused she would knit her eyebrows together or scrunch up her nose until her genius brain found a solution or when something wouldn't work out she would (in typical hot-headed Happy fashion) smash her fists on the table or work out her frustration but taking a hammer to something. Just as he was about to make his way over to her to explain that expressing violence toward inanimate objects is an unhealthy relaxation method Cabe came in announcing a new case.

"Everyone listen up! We've got a new case on our hands. An inside man in a terrorist cell has handed over information that starting tomorrow the group will take explosives to two famous American monuments, attacking one each day for the next two days, we know that the first place they are planning to hit is The Washington Monument tomorrow around noon. Homeland has that under control but the problem is that after our inside man revealed said information we lost all contact to him and have no way of knowing when and where the next attack will take place. So that's where you come in."

"Ok, Sylvester and I will get into their computers to find any possible information about the pending attack. Cabe, you talk over what you know with Toby and Happy to try and get a profile on these guys and their plans." Walter explained while grabbing his laptop.

Happy knew her main skill set might not come in too handy at this point in time but she knew Toby would get a kick out of using his psychological skills and no doubt mention his Harvard education about twenty times during the conversation. But she didn't mind, she actually quite enjoyed watching the doc do his thing. His eyes darting from picture to picture deducting details about everything, his constant use of hand gestures while talking at five hundred miles an hour. "The fact that they chose The Washington memorial as their first attack shows that their going for impact more than death count, if they wanted to have a high amount of victims they would of chose an extremely frequented place and most likely not a landmark. See, I think they're trying to destroy proud American landmarks in order to send a message, instead of killing civilians they're trying the kill the nations pride. And judging by the fact they chose a landmark with a low rate of security I'm guessing they'll try the same again next time." Toby exclaimed smugly as he dropped his beloved hat on his head. "And what happens if you're wrong about this doc?" Happy asked sceptically. "When have you ever known me to be wrong princess?" Toby replied with a sly grin on his face. Happy tried to fight it but she couldn't help but let a little smile out herself while no one was looking. Happy could feel her walls that she'd worked so hard to build up falling down slowing brick by brick. Even though every instinct in her body was telling her to scowl and return to her garage to be alone with her tools, she couldn't help but notice a slowly growing soft spot for that crazy shrink she called her best friend. And she really didn't mind.

"We've managed to find some messages sent from the terrorist cells computers. They mainly consist of coded material and some confusing pages of text but we got some information in one of the codded texts about an event at the big apple which we obviously believe means this next attack will most likely be taking place in New York." said Sylvester.

"Nice work sly." replied Toby before following Happy into her garage where she was going to get things packed up.

"You know the whole following and staring thing you've got going on is feeling kind of stalker'ish." remarked Happy. "I like to believe that persistence is the key, even if that means I run the chance of getting a restraining order." Laughed Toby while trying to occupy himself by fiddling with some metal trinkets he sometimes saw Happy working on. "Well as much as I'd love to have a permanent five hundred metre distance from you, you don't exactly annoy me that much…. yet." Happy replied sarcastically. His eyes met hers for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to him.

"So the big apple eh." Happy said as she awkwardly moved to the side of Toby. "Yep, the place where dreams come true." Toby muttered as he put one arm around Happy's shoulder.


	2. love is 30'000 feet in the air (part 2)

**This is the part II to my story, I'm hoping to make 4-5 chapters and maybe starting a new story after. Opinions are always welcome.**

Toby always hated early mornings, he had never been a morning person. He liked the night and all the mysterious and exciting events it held. But this morning he didn't mind having to be at the airport at 6am. He had the woman of his dreams sleeping against his shoulder while he was surrounded by the people he loved like family, all making their way to New York. He'd only ever been to New York once before and that was when he had proposed to his now ex-fiancée. He couldn't help but think of the slight irony in the fact that last time he was there he was ready to ask a woman to spend the rest of her life with him and now he's heading there again about to ask Happy for something as simple as a date. Somehow he knew deep down that even though a proposal is much more important than a simple date, he had to get this perfect and was much more nervous with Happy than he ever had been with anyone before. He knew he never wanted to lose her.

"Move your asses we need to be in New York in under six hours!" shouted Cabe as the rest of the group dragged behind at the security check in the airport.

 _They must have looked like the biggest group of weirdos anyone had ever seen._ Thought Happy to herself as she watched the rest of the group. Sylvester was taking his many anxiety pills, Paige was trying to organize everyone while leaving a voicemail for Ralph, Cabe and Walter had started bickering again about how to approach the second part of their mission and Toby, he wa- "Do these belong to your boyfriend ma'am?" asked one of the security officials pointing to her little metal trinkets, interrupting Happy's train of thought. "No, they're mine." Happy replied impatiently. "So does that mean that a pretty girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" the guard continued. Happy could feel Toby closing in on her personal space with his eyes fixed on the security man. "No, I don't. Not that it's any of your business." Happy snapped back. Normally after a scowl and some cold replies most men would just quit but this man was quite determined, and Happy new that the doc would not take much more any longer. "Oh, you're quite the feisty one" said the guard edging a bit closer to Happy. And Happy knew that with that one step the doc would, well to put it nicely… lose his shit. "Hey how about you back up a few steps there and actually learn to do your job as a security guard and protect people instead of harassing them with pickup lines that not even my grandma would use! So just step aside and let me and my friend through without her getting slobbered on by a man with an obvious inferiority complex – and by the way it's fully justified." Blurted out Toby while turning a bit red faced. Happy laughed under her breath and supressed a massive grin just as Toby put his hand on her back to guide her to the rest of the group.

"You didn't have to do that." Happy said to Toby as they were passing through duty free. She attempted to sound serious and angry but she suspected the doc would see right through her, which he did. "It was my pleasure." Toby replied cheerfully obviously not taking Happy seriously in her attempt at anger. "He deserved it. That man is cruelly depriving a village somewhere of an idiot." Happy felt the corners of her mouth twitch up. She grabbed Toby's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She might not be good at communicating verbally but by the look on the docs face, she knew he got her message.


	3. love is 30'000 feet in the air (part 3)

"Please take your seats and put your seatbelts on for take-off" the pilot said over the loudspeaker. Toby and Walter where in a deep discussion about the case while Cabe and Happy looked on from the side. "So we know The Washington Monument situation is under control but now we need to figure out where they're hitting next." Explained Walter. "Already got that covered." Replied Toby "Judging by their aim of attack on the first landmark we're looking for a beloved landmark in the state of New York with easy access and low security, so that rules out most of the very famous ones. My guess is one of two, either Madison Square Gardens or New York Public Library but also considering the fact they aren't going for a high death count, I put my money on Madison Square." Said Toby feeling smug about himself. "Good, when we land we can get our equipment set up and get a visual on the gardens."

Toby was just dozing off to sleep when all was quiet, then suddenly " _mmmrrrrrruuuuuuuuhhhhhhnnnnnngggggg"_ Toby's eyes shot open to see everyone else also surprised and staring at Sylvester. "What? I find it hard to relax without my whale sounds. They relax me." Said Sylvester calmly. Toby just laughed it off but he could feel Happy breathing out in frustration next to him. Toby always found it so cute when Happy got frustrated, he wondered how such a small, beautiful woman could harbour so much hatred. He knew about her past and wanted to help as much as he could but anytime Happy did open up to him (which was almost never) he always felt like he was psychoanalyzing her instead of just being there for her, but he knew he couldn't help it, he was, after all the shrink of the group.

*ding* Happy looked up to find that the seatbelt sign had been turned on. She knew what that meant. Turbulence. Happy never had a massive problem with a little turbulence, but she always got a bit jumpy if the plane got out of hand. And sadly that was the case today, just as the seatbelt sign went on the plane jolted down quickly and bashed from side to side. Happy's automatic reaction was to jump and grab the nearest thing she could, which in this case was Toby's hand. Happy regretted it the second it happened, she hated the look doc gave her when she showed any sort of affection. He looked at her as if she just spontaneously combusted or preformed some kind of magic, he looked at her with an expression of bewilderment and it always made her feel uncomfortable but she knew Toby never meant anything bad he just loved seeing this vulnerable side to her. So when he gets the chance to help her when she's in need he takes it. He grabbed her hand and didn't let go until the seatbelt sign went off again.

"You know, you remind me of an egg," said Toby happily. "You know I've punched you before and I will do it again doc." Replied Happy. "No, let me explain. Ok maybe you're more like a hardboiled egg. All hard and closed up on the outside but then you get to the inside and there's a soft, nice, and not completely terrifying core." Explained Toby. Happy rolled her eyes and laughed "So is this the part where I open up to you then we go to prom together and live happily ever after? Or were you thinking of another disgustingly clichéd moment?"

A moment later Toby looked around. Most of the team were asleep with the exception of Walter and Sylvester who were in some sort of heated discussion. Toby turned to happy and got close to her ear so no one could listen in… "I know you already know I'm a hopeless romantic and sometimes more clichéd than your liking but I will not stop trying, I do not care how many times you roll your eyes or how many times you threaten to punch me, I will never give up. Love can be misspelled and messy but it still works, it just needs to be given a chance." Happy slowly turned her head and gently placed a kiss on Toby's cheek before quickly turning around and closing her eyes for a rest. Toby just sat there in wonderment. Happy actually kissed him.


	4. love is 30'000 feet in the air (part 4)

"Okay people listen up, we've got visual on most of the Park but the cameras can't show all of it so we're going to have to patrol the grounds ourselves for optimal security." Shouted Agent Gallo to the rest of the team in the make shift security point. Paige listened intently to make sure she knew exactly what was going on. "Happy and I could take the west side of the Park." Said Toby voluntarily without asking Happy. Paige knew he hadn't asked her because she rolled her eyes but never protested, she knew Happy really did care for him but she just struggled showing it in fear of getting hurt. Walter nodded and said "Good, Paige and I can take the north and east sides of the Park. Cabe you can take the south and Sylvester you can guide us from here." Sylvester let out a sigh of relief.

Happy glanced at Toby from the side, he was his typical smug self. "Who said I wanted to pair up with you?" asked Happy raising an eyebrow. "Who wouldn't want to work with me Happy?" the doc replied sarcastically. "Well I could name all the people but it might take too long, should I just send you a letter or…?" said Happy trying to keep a straight face. The doc turned and grimaced at her before giving her a playful punch on the shoulder.

It was an unusually warm day in New York, Toby wondered how Happy wasn't

boiling in her black trousers and leather jacket as they walked along the waterfront of the park. But then again Toby wondered many things about Happy but would never dare trying to get the answers from her.

"First time in New York?" asked Toby awkwardly trying to start conversation. "No I've been here once before." Replied Happy. "Who did you go with?" asked Toby hoping to get a bit more information about the enigma that was Happy Quin. "A family that adopted me when I was young, they were the sixth family I'd been pushed onto and normally I hated each home as much as the last but these folks were different, with them I didn't feel like I was a problem they were forced to deal with or a misplaced piece of a family puzzle. They actually made me feel comfortable. But you know, nothing good ever lasts that long so…." Happy trailed off as she sighed.

There was a moment of silence as Toby stared ahead at the water and a few skyscrapers and restaurants up ahead. "What no psychoanalysing? No telling me psychological facts that I already knew about myself?" Happy asked half joking half genuinely surprised. "Well for once I might have a story that might top yours on the tragic scale." Replied Toby. "Okay, so how about I shrink you for once Doc." Said Happy amusedly. "So tell me how you're feeling." She continued while pretending to take notes on an invisible pad of paper. Toby laughed but played along. "Ok well, you see that restaurant up ahead, the fancy one that looks onto the water?" Happy glanced ahead and found which one he was referring to. "Well about this time 3 years ago I proposed to my ex right there, a beautiful restaurant in a beautiful city with a beautiful ring. And about 3 months ago she posted a picture on her Facebook at the exact same place looking happy as ever with her new boyfriend." Explained Toby with a look of defeat on his face. "Technically he's not a new boyfriend if they've been together for over a year" replied Happy. "And that, ladies and gentlemen is why Happy Quin would be the worst shrink ever." Remarked Toby jokingly. "Okay, okay let me try again." Said Happy. She tried her best to sound emotionally considerate but she always struggled conveying emotions. "Well, I think you should stop getting caught up in the past, you need to stop thinking of what you don't have or don't have any more and try focusing on what you have now and what's right in front of you…. And stop complaining because I don't like being your shrink." Toby turned to face her with a wide smile on his face. "You're okay for a beginner." He said while grabbing her hand as a sign of thanks.

They went quiet for a few seconds just looking into one another's eyes. Toby edged in closer and tilted his head towards hers when suddenly: "There are two possible suspects that I can see, one is just a few feet from Cabe and the other is heading toward Happy and Toby." Said Sylvester through their earpieces. "Okay Sly, what do they look like?" Asked Toby letting out a sigh of frustration. "They both have black jackets, the one approximately thirty feet from Cabe has a grey cap on and a navy blue backpack."

"Okay I see him." Replied Cabe. He followed the man to a cluster of trees then lost sight of the suspect but caught a glimpse of him again after he emerged from behind the greenery. "He's dropped his backpack" said Cabe as he sprinted toward the trees. Walter had started to chase the suspect after he heard Cabes message. As Cabe approached the trees he saw the backpack leaning against one of them. He ran over and ripped it open as fast as he could. "There's nothing in here!?" he shouted in confusion. "It's a decoy." He continued. "Can you still see the other guy Sylvester?" asked Happy frantically. "He took a left turn about 100 feet ahead of you two minutes ago but I've lost sight of him." Replied Sylvester. Toby and Happy both broke out in a sprint. "Would now be a terrible time to ask you to go to that beautiful restaurant with me?" Toby asked breathlessly. "Yes, it would" Replied Happy as she slightly overtook him. They quickly rounded the corner and continued running, they couldn't see the suspect but out of the corner of happys eye she saw something next to a bench. A backpack. She made a quick turn to her right and headed straight for the bench, toby was close on her heels once he realized what she was running at. She unzipped it frantically and found a pipe bomb with a small digital timer attached to the side that read 00:14. "There's a timer. We only have 14 seconds!" shouted Happy as she started to disassemble the bomb. "Happy we need to get out of here!" proclaimed Toby. Happy was too busy with the bomb to reply. 00:08. Happy had managed to get into the pipe but was faced with a big mess of wires, she quickly tried to make out which connected to the detonator but she couldn't separate one wire from another. 00:04. "HAPPY COME ON" screamed Toby obviously concerned for her life. 00:02. Happy had her around a big chunk of wires when all of a sudden she felt a massive force crash into the side of her and send her flying to the left. She hit the ground with a thud when she realized Toby had his body on top of her like a human shield, he had his eyes squeezed together and was holding on to happy for dear life.

A few seconds past and Toby opened his eyes to see Happy smiling underneath him. She raised her hand to show the massive lump of wires she'd ripped out before getting tackled. Toby laughed a sigh of relief and rolled over next to her. She turned her over to look at him. "By the way now would be a pretty good time to ask." He looked at her slightly confused for a moment but quickly caught on. "Happy Quin, would you like to go on a date with me?" he said more confident than he could have ever imagined. "Yes I would Doc." Toby didn't know if it was the adrenaline or the fact they had just survived a near death experience but he was feeling invincible. He put his arm around Happys waist and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss.

 _The End_


End file.
